A Couple's Moment: The Wedding
Shuuji was getting ready for his big day, wearing his white color tuxedo. Seishi was going to be his best-man so he was wearing a black tux. He laughed as he said, "That's why I never want to get married, I'd be the center of attention and you know how much I hate being that." Yui on the other hand was struggling to wear her wedding dress, it was too BIG and her body is really small. Her hands can't even be seen and her dress keeps on slipping. She sighed and looked at the mirror, atleast she looks cute that moment. Seishi walked out and looked at Shuuji, "I'm gonna get a drink, you want one?" Shuuji shook his head as he waited anxiously for Seishi to move out. After he went out of the room, Shuuji immediately got a chair and climbed into the vent. He crawled through the vent until he met Yui. He slowly got down, careful not to fall as he looked at Yui and said, "Hello my bride!" "Hey!" Yui pointed her finger on Shuuji, with her dress' sleeve hanging from her hand. "That's bad luck, Shuuji-san! Get out of here!" She ordered. "Come on, I just wanted to see my wife in the future, what's so bad about that? It's not like anyone would find out anyway. I hijacked the vending machine so Seishi would have a hard time getting his drink and Dad and Grandpa, they should be busy with the guests." he laughed, "How about a hug for me?" "Wait for the honeymoon, your veeery impatient. You'll get your hug sooner or later." Yui smiled, she looked so cute on her dress, especially that she looks like a child playing dress. "Come on? Please? Right now? Please?" he said, acting cute. Seishi finally got his drink out of the vending machine and headed back to the room, only to see that Shuuji was gone. "Uh oh... Dad is SOO gonna kill me." "Seishi!!" Yui screamed, trying to warn Shuuji's brother that Shuuji's there. Seishi heard Yui and rushed into the room. He looked at his brother who just had a playful smile. "You.." he felt like punching his brother for making him worried but then decided it wasn't smart since he would have to go out later. "Come!" he pulled his brother back into his dressing room and folded his arms. "You idiot!" then an alarm clock rang. "It's time dude, let's go." Yui put on some baby powder on her face, she was ready...well atleast good enough. She covered her face with a veil and walked outside, it was time. Shuuji and Seishi were waiting at the end of the aisle. Shuuji smile being really big. While Seishi had the look which said, "Why am I here?" The people who came clapped loudly. A song was played in the background, a song only played when someone is coming in an event that everyone wishes to be in (Except for people like Seishi, I mean dude, why don't you like being there?). A glorious wedding! Here comes the bride....Here comes the bride.....etc. etc. etc. ''(You all know how it goes.) Yui entered the room, as pretty as she can be. Seishi tapped Shuuji's shoulder and said, "That's it, I'm out." He walked out of the aisle and into the waiting hall, where he got another drink and Zeishin barging out into the waiting hall with his tonfas, ready to beat up his son. Meanwhile, Shuuji was so happy that they were finally getting married. All was going perfectly, Yui slowly walked into the alter, meeting Shuuji there. ''"Is this the guy I'm going to marry? Never knew this day would come...Oh well.." She thought, seeing Shuuji and blushing with the fact that the one she is going to marry is such a handsome man. Shuuji was bouncing a little from excitement and hoping that no one saw him do that. He tried to calm himself down but just couldn't. Not everyday he gets to get married. "I should've gotten that coffee when I could..." he thought. Yui walked beside Shuuji and to the alter, where the priest awaits. Its the moment we've all been waiting for. The Priest said, "Yui Akane, do you take Shuuji Matayoshi as your husband? Shuuji Matayoshi, do you take Yui Akane as your wife?" Shuuji just nodded his head, not speaking a word. "Yes! I do!" Yui, without the priest even saying *''You may kiss the bride*'' impatiently kissed Shuuji and hugged him as tight as she can. The Priest was shocked at this and said, "First time experiencing this..." Shuuji eyes widened as Yui kissed him. He almost passed out but couldn't afford to. Yui then looked behind and threw his flowers, anyone lucky enough to catch it would be the next bride-to-be. She then continued to kiss Shuuji. Shuuji pulled away. "I thought you said I'd have to wait till the honeymoon?" he said jokingly. Seishi went back into the wedding hall and was laughing at Shuuji. "Looks like I don't need to torture him anymore. I should leave that to her." he pointed to Yui. "Seishi would get it later...I wanna enjoy you by myself at this moment." Yui said, staring at Shuuji. She then hugs him again, in a very tight manner.